This research will estimate the institutional determinants of nursing home mortality. Two alternative models, a linear probability model and multivariate logit model will be specified, emphasizing those objective facets of the institutional environment which are most likely to relate to resident survival and mortality and which are most amenable to policy, planning and administrative control. Estimates will be provided for the influence on survival outcomes of such factors as ownership, type of institution, certification, service structure, size of facility, basic resource commitment, staff-to-resident ratio, source of resident payment for services and age of facility, when socio-demographic and selected physical health and mental health status characteristics of the resident population are held constant. Models will be estimated with data drawn from the five state sub-set files of the 1976-1977 National Nursing Home Survey conducted by the National Center for Health Statistics. Use of this large micro-data set should allow the research to avoid the problem of interaction in isolating the independent effects of a large number of institutional, socio-demographic, health, and general environment factors, hypothesized to be associated with mortality.